


Crow Goes to the Hospital

by spruik, sydick, tokyomidi



Category: Show By Rock!! (Anime)
Genre: Mpreg, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-12 13:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4481231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spruik/pseuds/spruik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydick/pseuds/sydick, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyomidi/pseuds/tokyomidi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rom buys some special gifts for the kiddos but these gifts entail tragedy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> cam wrote p much all of this ty  
> god bless all 3 of us writing this

Big Sexe Daddy Rom went to Target to go shopping for the shingancrimsonz because it was Back To School Time and target had some killer deals going on. He grabbed lunchboxes for all the members and picked up a special notebook he grabbed for aion. Rom was just about to leave the Back To School aisle when he saw it. He saw the perfect backpack for crow. he grabbed it from the rack and gently placed it in his red target cart. He was ready to show crow his Gift. Thinking it’d be a nice touch, rom grabbed a gallon of milk to go with crow’s New Perfect backpack.

 

“oh boy. i can’t wait to show the boys,” rom happily murmured to himself.

 

when he returned back to the Banded Rocking Records agency, rom dropped his Goodie Bags on the table to show his talented sons what he had brought them.

 

aion chimes with his hand over his mouth, “thanks for the neato school supplies, dad!”

“no problem sport! but i saved the best for last,” sexe rom says seductively and reaches into his pants to pull out a backpack and a gallon of milk. he hands them over to yaiba.

 

“here you go crow. a new backpack and a gallon of milk. i thought u would like these gifts from me” rom pats his back and smiles.

 

yaiba is shocked. “rom im not crow”

 

roms says “what the fuck”

 

yaibo is crying. why is he forgotten. why. why does this always haappen. he didnt ask for this. he never wanted this.

 

crow takes the items previously handed to yaibob.

“thank you for the backpack and milk rom.”

 

“you are welcome, my son.” rom strokes crow’s head and leaves to go to sleep. it is past his bed time. daddies need their sleep.

 

crow immediately drinks his gallon of milk. he drinks it all in under 2 minutes. he can do this because he is crow.

 

“oh my god,” crow comes to a startling realization. “i am lactose intolerant”

 

rom immediately took crow to the hospital because he cannot drink milk. he is a hedgehog he cant drink milk.

rom hold crow and starts muttering, “oh my god oh my god crow are you okay? you will live. i promise. you will be okay. im taking you to the hospital right now.”

crow groans and responds angrily, “for the last fucking time rom. im yaiba”

rom’s jaw DROPS. 

  
the real crow is still at the agency. he was never taken to the hospital.he drank so much fuciking milk.so much fuCKIGn milk. he died. way 2 go rom.


	2. Crow Goes to the Hospital 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rom is panicked as he takes his best friend to the hospital. Crow has a serious illness from part 1. Will he survive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> creds to cam for typing this up

“oh no i am goign to the hospipal” crow seys as he is wheeled in 2 de ER. rom is pushign the wheelchaire, panting FRANTICALLY. “this is EMERGENC,” rom says paniced, and begin 2 SCREAM at top of lung, “AAAAAAAAA”   
  


“why are u screeming, rom” crow says calmly, yet concered he is goign 2 ER at hospipal.

“BECAUSE YO UARE IN LABOR, CROW!” rom is now sweating violently

“since when?!”

“SINCE ALWAYS” rom wheels crow so fast, he pops a wheelie and flames come out of the wheels of the wheelchaire.

because rom is pushign crowe so FATST, crow falls off de wheelchairp. “rom what the FUCK” crow says angrirly.

“oh shite oh shint im so Sorry, crow please forgive me i just raelly need 2 get u to the ER beacuase you are going to give BIRTH at any given moment.”

“i forgive you, romu-kun” crow says and tocuhes roms tiddy gently. corw hops into wheelchoir again, and is finally wheeled into the lobby of hospitpal ER. the lady at front desk asks politely, “how can help/?>” rom SCREAMS and shakes the lady at desk, “I NEED EMEGNCY ROOM ASAP MY BRO IS IN LABOUR AND NEEDS ASS ISNTANCE!!!”

“sir, im sorry, but men cannot give birth,” nice lady says kindly.

“YOU ARE MISTAKEN, MY BRO CROW NEEDS A ROOM IMMEDISANTELY OR HE WILL DIE!” rom is ripping off his shirt, now desperate and sings, “ORE WA ROMU”

crow is sitting in wheepchair, watching rom begging on his knees for a room for his best pal. the nice lady finally agrees 2 get crow a room to be assissted.

 

in de hopsital room, rom is pacing nervously, awaitign the arrival of the Baby crow is about to borth from his very body. the doctor man arrives 2 observe crow and see what he Needs.

docter says serioriusly in deep deep man voice, “u are giving birht, alright. NURSE!” the doctor calls for le hot sexe nurse woman 2 aid crow in his birth giving process. Rom leaves, frightened for his friend. after many many hours of hard work and pushing, crow finally had given birth to his child.

 

rom reeenters the room to see the new Baby.

rom saays, “Crow. What the fuck. Your child is a bottle of milk.’”

“That is correct,” crow responsd,s, “he my prized possession. I want you to name him, because u are the godparent.”

“I will name him……………….asswhole”

“it’s beautiful, romu-chan. i can’t wait to raise this beautiful bottle of milk with you.”

“okay” rom respond,s and begins to tear up. “i am the happiest godparent alive.”

  
  
~fin~


End file.
